


Don't Forget The Love Under The Christmas Tree

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: It's just you and no one else [4]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick and Keith have family over for Christmas. After dinner, they get to enjoy a quiet moment together.Part of the AU in which they aren't famous and get to grow old together.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: It's just you and no one else [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520639
Kudos: 13





	Don't Forget The Love Under The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> another year, another Christmas story! Hope you enjoy this and a very merry Christmas/happy holidays to all of you! Hope you're all well and staying safe! 
> 
> The work title is a line from Under the Christmas Tree by Albert Hammond which personally I think is a totally amazing Christmas song :)

"Come on, dad, let me at least help you guys with the dishes before we leave", Maggie offered as Keith was collecting everyone's plates and cutlery at the end of a copious Christmas dinner spent among family. 

Mick and him had invited over Keith's daughter Maggie, her husband, and their baby girl Lily, as well as Mick's son Alfie and his mother for dinner on Christmas day. Everyone had prepared and brought some food that they'd enjoyed while happily chatting, relishing the time spent together. After the main course, but before dessert, they'd all retreated to the living room, taking pictures in front of the Christmas tree in all various constellations, some also including Mick and Keith's dog. Then, everyone had excitedly exchanged their gifts and it had been completely amazing and frolic as every year. They'd been doing this for a while now, spending Christmas like this, one happy, motley family. 

"No, it's fine, honey. The dishwasher is gonna do most of the work anyway", Keith waved it off with a laugh. 

"If you say so", Maggie smiled but still accompanied him into the kitchen, carrying some glasses. 

"It's okay, thanks", he clarified as they joined Mick, who was already busy loading everything into the dishwasher. 

"Alright...then we'll be off now, it's a bit too late for Lily already", Maggie mentioned and Keith nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Maggie, don't worry", Mick threw in as they put the rest of the dirty dishes away. 

"It was so nice being here with you guys again", she said, throwing her arms around Keith, hugging him tight. He chuckled lightly, patting her back, more than glad to be able to spend another Christmas with his daughter. 

"It sure was, Maggie. But don't you leave before I can say goodbye to my baby girl", he meant, smiling widely as they all went back over to the living room where the rest of the party was waiting around. He hadn't been able to spend Christmas with Maggie when she was a little girl, that's why he was even happier to have her around now, together with her own daughter. 

Lily was already sound asleep in her father's arms, so Keith only pressed a soft kiss to her blonde hair, smiling at his sleeping granddaughter, amazed that he got to be part of her life, watching her grow up. Everything he didn't have with Maggie.

"Mum and I will also be leaving now", Alfie announced then and they all decided to call it a night. They ended up equipping everyone with some Christmas biscuits and leftovers, before hugging and kissing them goodbye, waving from the doorstep as they went over to their cars. 

Once their visitors had left, Mick and Keith eventually found themselves alone in their home. The first quiet moment together since getting up in the morning. They'd been preoccupied all day preparing dinner, before their family arrived in the late afternoon, already joining them for biscuits and tea. Having everyone around for the holidays, simply spending time together, enjoying each other's company, had been a blessing once more. There had been times in their lives, where a Christmas spent like this had been quite unthinkable. Back when Keith didn't even know of Maggie's existence. Or back when Mick and him were separated after Mick had cheated on him, resulting in Alfie. That's why by now, Keith was more than grateful about how things had turned out for them. 

"Do you also want a cup of tea, baby?", Mick wanted to know, he was about to put the kettle on. 

"Yeah, sure", Keith agreed as he followed his husband into the kitchen, just to rest his chin on Mick's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, sighing contentedly. 

"You want me to put on that record with Christmas songs you like, darling?", he mumbled into Mick's ear and he simply hummed in agreement. 

So Keith snuck a little kiss to Mick's cheek before walking over to the living room, looking through their record collection for the one in question. When he found it, he regarded it with a fond smile, remembering that Mick actually had gotten it for him years ago. It was a collection of well known Christmas songs that they enjoyed playing every year anew. 

Mick joined him in the living room, putting their cups of tea down onto the coffee table, just as Keith had set the record on the player, the first tunes of Under The Christmas Tree filling the air. 

They sat down on the couch, next to the fireplace, snuggling up to each other. Mick leaned his head against his shoulder, and Keith wrapped an arm around him, pulling him even closer, once he'd draped a woolen blanket over their entangled legs. 

"You didn't have to get us these new rings, love", Keith meant, regarding Mick's Christmas gift. "They're so fancy", he added, taking Mick's hand to look at the matching silver rings they had added to their original golden wedding bands that seemed somewhat worn out. 

"They're new and shiny", Mick smirked, interweaving his fingers with Keith's. "I thought it would be nice...it's been over thirty years that we had the old ones…"

"I like the old ones...but these are really nice, too. It's sweet of you", Keith replied before turning his head to sneak a little kiss to Mick's soft hair. 

"I love you, baby", Mick whispered, lifting his head to smile at him. His sweet, genuine smile that Keith felt he had reserved solely for him and that still managed to make his heart skip a beat, even after all these years. 

"Love you, too, darling", Keith whispered back, returning his smile before Mick's lips found his own, engaging him in a gentle kiss.


End file.
